


Vecchie amiche

by Moe89



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Lui era...così vivo, così diverso e così infedele. Lui ti ha creata, ti ha distrutta e di nuovo ti ha rigenerata. Ha preso tutte le tue prime volte: i tuoi primi pensieri comunisti, la tua prima arte, il tuo primo dolore; perchè sì, è stato Diego, il tuo amore ed il tuo odio, ad insegnarti cos'è il dolore vero, quello dell'anima. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vecchie amiche

**_Vecchie amiche_ **

 

Sei stata spezzata nel corpo milioni di volte, ma non ti sei mai data per vinta; il dolore è sopportabile dopotutto, basta una fiaschetta di Whiskey e degli antidolorifici. Tanti antidolorifici. Poi è arrivato Diego. Lui era...così vivo, così diverso e così infedele. Lui ti ha creata, ti ha distrutta e di nuovo ti ha rigenerata.

Ha preso tutte le tue prime volte: i tuoi primi pensieri comunisti, la tua prima arte, il tuo primo dolore; perchè sì, è stato Diego, il tuo amore ed il tuo odio, ad insegnarti cos'è il dolore vero, quello dell'anima. Lui ti tradiva e tu bevevi. Hai bevuto, lo hai odiato, lo hai perdonato e poi hai bevuto ancora. Infondo anche tu lo hai tradito, più volte, con uomini, con donne, con nuovi sogni e colori acrilici. Diego era Amore, lo sai, e non si può incatenare Amore.

Ci fu una volta, una sola, in cui perdonarlo fu difficile per te, quasi impossibile. Mille amanti gli hai concesso, mille quadri di donne bellissime appesi in casa come trofei; autoritratti di un tradimento. Ma quando nel suo letto trovasti Christina, tua sorella, la tua più grande amica, perdonarlo ti sembrava un’ipotesi ridicola.

Quando poi infine l’hai fatto, quando sei tornata da lui, hai capito che separarvi è impossibile; Diego è la tua libertà e la tua condanna. Il rospo che rapì la ballerina ricoperta d’oro, la libellula comunista. Ti sei rassegnata a questa realtà con facilità , troppa forse; ma questo non importa, hai continuato a bere, a dipingere, in quella tua enorme Casa Azul.

Sei stata pittrice, guerriera, attrice, collezionista di dolori e di risate. Poi la bronchite ti ha colta, a te, scampata alla Pelona, sopravvissuta a Diego, corpo putrescente, mutilato, profanato. Hai capito di stare per morire quando la morte ha smesso di ballare attorno al tuo letto e ti si è stesa accanto; una mattina ti sei svegliata e lei era lì, stesa su un fianco, a fissarti, e tu ti sei girata verso di lei, stessa posa, volti vicini, come due vecchie amiche che si confidano un segreto. Battuta da un’infezione, ironico vero? Vorresti ridere, ma non lo fai, pensi all’incidente invece, ha ciò che ti ha resa quel che sei. Sospiri fugace, sei sempre stata pronta infondo.

La Pelona si china su di te, ti da un bacio e per un attimo, l’ultimo, il suo sapore ti ricorda quello di Diego.


End file.
